


生日惊喜

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 7





	生日惊喜

《我的房东好奇怪》番外  
女装play 

杨九郎最近很忙，公司接手了一个新的项目，项目很大很重要，领导喜欢信任杨九郎，就把这个项目的主要任务交给了杨九郎做，其他人辅助杨九郎的工作。正因如此，杨九郎已经连着加了一个星期多的班了，每天晚上都十点快十一点了才回家，回家之后收拾完自己还要抱着电脑工作许久才会回到床上抱着张云雷入梦。但是每天晚上张云雷也会在客厅等着杨九郎回家，就算在公司已经很累了，回到家里，钥匙转动锁孔，推开门看见客厅的灯亮着，张云雷坐在沙发上等着自己，一天的疲惫好像也消了七八成了。

张云雷每天在家等着杨九郎下班，看着杨九郎连着一个星期都工作到半夜，早上又早早的起来。杨九郎本来眼睛就小，这一没休息好，眼袋黑眼圈就啥都出来了，这眼看着一个眼袋快杨九郎两个眼睛大了，张云雷心都快疼死了。

这天早上，张云雷起的早，给杨九郎做好了早饭，坐在杨九郎对面看着杨九郎憔悴的脸，心疼的伸手摸摸杨九郎已经有些消瘦的脸颊“这个项目什么时候才能完啊？”

杨九郎腾出一只手握住在自己脸上轻轻抚摸的张云雷的手，放在嘴角轻轻的吻上一口，他知道张云雷是心疼自己“快了，这已经到最后了，不出意外的话，这个星期应该能够结束这个项目”

张云雷也没再说话，杨九郎是个什么性格他再清楚不过了，他不可能劝杨九郎休息一下，就算劝了杨九郎也不会听。

吃过早饭之后，张云雷站在门口给杨九郎检查要带的东西有没有落下的，杨九郎坐在凳子上换鞋，杨九郎穿好鞋站起来到张云雷面前，张云雷检查完杨九郎的包抬头看见杨九郎知道杨九郎这是要干什么。

张云雷往前凑一凑在杨九郎的嘴上留下一个亲吻，然后离开笑了笑。杨九郎一手接过包，一手揽着张云雷的腰把张云雷搂到自己怀里，准确无误的亲吻上张云雷的嘴，舌尖上十几秒的缠绵之后，杨九郎笑得像一只偷腥成功的小猫。

“充电完成，走了啊宝贝儿！”杨九郎转身打开门准备走了又转回来看着张云雷。

张云雷笑笑又在杨九郎脸上亲一口，推着杨九郎出门“快走吧，等会迟到了要扣钱的！这个月工资差一分钱我饶不了你！”

“得嘞！”

杨九郎走了之后，张云雷把餐桌上的东西都收拾好了之后，回到卧室拉开窗帘打开窗户，准备趁着早上给屋子里透透气。

自己回到厨房，泡上一杯茶，坐在太师椅上享受着清晨的明媚却不烫人的阳光。

手机响了，张云雷打开一看是日程提醒。

“三天后是杨九郎的生日”

看到这条日程提醒的时候张云雷才想起这件事情来，这一个星期，光是着急杨九郎太辛苦了，都忘了杨九郎快过生日这件事了，现在想想，估计杨九郎也不记得自己快过生日了。

张云雷又看看手机上的日历，三天后正好是星期五，杨九郎在早上吃完饭的时候也说了不出意外这个星期就能把项目结束。

张云雷靠在椅背上闭着眼睛，不知道是在养神还是在想事情。

晚上杨九郎还是照常十点过了才回家，张云雷在听到钥匙开门的声音后走到门口迎接杨九郎。

杨九郎进门看见张云雷就笑盈盈的站在门口等着他，一下子就笑了出来。张云雷接过杨九郎手里的东西，问杨九郎“饿不饿？要不要吃点宵夜？”

杨九郎换了鞋走上前牵着张云雷的手往屋里走，“你给我做啊？你别把咱家厨房给炸了！”

“别的我虽然不会，但是饺子泡面我还是会煮的呀！”

杨九郎本来不算饿，在公司加班的这段时间，都会有夜宵吃，但是一听张云雷说泡面，他就有点馋张云雷煮的泡面了。

“我想吃你煮的泡面了”杨九郎乖乖巧巧的看着张云雷。

张云雷看着杨九郎这个样子，也忍不住笑出来，拍拍杨九郎的脸说“去洗澡吧，等会洗完了出来就能吃了！”

“遵命！”说完杨九郎就一边走，一边脱衣服，衣服顺着杨九郎行走的轨迹掉一路。

张云雷去厨房烧水，烧水的过程中从厨房出来，看见这个样子，无奈的笑着摇摇头跟着把衣裳捡起来悉数扔进了洗衣机里。

等泡面煮好了，张云雷把泡面放在桌子上，去卧室看杨九郎洗好澡了没，一进门就看见杨九郎穿着睡衣四仰八叉的躺在床上睡着了。张云雷见了，心疼的眼泪都要出来了，蹑手蹑脚的走到床边又轻轻的爬上床趴在杨九郎边上，手指描摹着杨九郎疲惫的眉眼。

或许是杨九郎对于张云雷的味道天生的灵敏，没一会儿杨九郎就翻身把张云雷搂的结结实实的，嘴里还吧唧吧唧的砸吧嘴。张云雷噗嗤笑了出来，杨九郎在张云雷身上蹭蹭，嘴里迷迷瞪瞪的喊着张云雷的小名“磊磊～”小奶音把张云雷的心都要喊化了。

或许是搂上张云雷实物的时候，杨九郎醒了，抱着张云雷一会儿，杨九郎就睡眼惺忪的看着张云雷。

“醒了？”杨九郎在张云雷嘴上偷一口香“泡面做好了，我进来就见你睡着了，还吃吗？”

又在张云雷嘴上偷一口香“吃，磊磊给我煮的当然要吃了！”说完就爬起来朝外面走。

杨九郎吃完之后准备收拾，张云雷连忙喊住他“不收拾了，放那儿明天我来一起洗！”

“这会我就顺道洗了呗，明天又要你来洗了，这段时间你都自己进了多少次厨房了”

“你也说了这都进了多少次厨房了，也不差这一次了”张云雷说着走进厨房准备去把杨九郎拉出来。

“可是这…”

“不听我话了吗？”张云雷歪着头看着杨九郎。

“听！”

“听话那就走吧，明天我来洗！”

张云雷牵着杨九郎回了卧室，杨九郎看见被放在书桌上的包想起来自己还有工作。

“先休息吧！”

“没事儿，我再弄一会，早完早收工！”

“那你到床上来弄吧，我想陪着你”张云雷掀开自己身边的被子，拍拍床示意杨九郎上来。

“等会电脑灯亮着你睡不好”

“没有你我才睡不好呢”

杨九郎听了张云雷的话，马上屁颠屁颠的抱着电脑就缩到了床上去了。

在杨九郎和别的同事的共同努力下，这个项目终于完成了。所有资料文件交到领导面前，领导看完满意的点点头之后，每天加班到深夜的日子也算是告一段落了。

领导说“今天晚上我请客！好好犒劳一下你们怎么样！”

大家听了之后，立马鼓掌欢呼，杨九郎是这个项目的主心骨，每天都忙的晕头转向的，现在完了都还没缓过来，没休息好的脑子还是晕乎乎的。领导走到杨九郎旁边拍拍杨九郎说“九郎啊，这次你是功臣啊！今天晚上吃什么你决定！辛苦了”

“谢谢领导！不辛苦！”

看着领导回了自己的办公室，杨九郎连忙拿出手机给张云雷发微信。本来说好不出意外今天就能结束的，然后结束了之后杨九郎还打算回家好好的给张云雷做一顿晚饭的，两人好好在家里吃一顿饭，这段时间张云雷总是吃外卖可把杨九郎给心疼死了。

“宝贝儿，今天晚上领导请吃饭，可能又回不来和你一起吃饭了…【委屈】【委屈】”

“没关系，你别喝太多啊”

“磊磊～【亲亲】”

“【亲亲】”

和张云雷说完杨九郎就把手机放下了，没休息好，工作强度太大现在突然一下闲下来，脑子还嗡嗡的。

晚上吃饭的时候，大家热闹得不得了，有说有笑的，领导平日里对员工就特别好，现在在饭桌上大家也没有放不开的样子，该吃吃该喝喝，嘻嘻闹闹的，只有杨九郎一个人有些心不在焉的。

杨九郎现在一点坐在这儿吃饭的想法都没有，要不是因为领导吃饭，杨九郎真不来了，他现在满脑子都是家里那个小半月没好好陪陪抱抱的香香软软的张云雷。

领导注意到杨九郎的状态，关心的问杨九郎“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“没有，就是脑子有点晕乎乎的，没什么，一会儿就好了”领导的关心让杨九郎一下子回了神。

坐在杨九郎旁边的同事听见了，立马开玩笑说“杨哥是不是想家里嫂子了？这段时间忙着工作都没能好好陪陪嫂子呀！”

大家一听也开始你一句我一句的说着笑着，说杨九郎肯定是想家里嫂子了。杨九郎没说话，但是大家说的也正好戳中了杨九郎的心思领导听了众人的话也哈哈大笑起来。

没过多久，饭局终于结束了，大家又吵着闹着说要去ktv，领导摆摆手说自己不去了，年纪大了玩不转了，就走了，等领导一走，杨九郎也对着同事说不去了。

“怎么回事杨哥？今天公费啊！”

“我这脑子嗡嗡的，我就不去了，真不去了，你们玩好啊！我就先回去了！”说完杨九郎就准备走了。

一个喝了点酒的兄弟走出来搂住杨九郎的脖子，“哎呀杨哥，公费娱乐机会难得！走嘛！”

“我真不去了！”

另外一个同事突然像是想起什么似的，把喝了酒的兄弟拉开“你这人怎么回事？杨哥这是着急回去陪嫂子了！”

大家又是一阵嬉闹。

杨九郎借着大家这股劲儿说“所以我就不去了，大家理解理解啊！”

“行了行了！快回去吧，等会晚了嫂子该急了！”

终于松口放杨九郎走了，杨九郎连忙就走了。

吃饭的地方离家不远，饭桌上不得不喝了两口酒，身上有点味儿，杨九郎怕张云雷不喜欢就打算走着回去，散散味儿。

等到家的时候差不多又快十点半了，杨九郎站在门口把自己的衣裳拉起来仔仔细细的闻了闻，确定酒味儿不重了之后才开门进去，但是打开门之后，客厅里面黑黢黢的，张云雷不在。杨九郎生怕是张云雷生气了连忙换了鞋朝卧室走，从关着的卧室的门缝里能看见卧室里有些昏暗灯光。

杨九郎的手把在门把手上，深呼吸一口鼓起勇气打开了门，然后就看到了一幅让杨九郎血脉喷张的画面。

张云雷穿着一件红色的短旗袍趴在床上，旗袍边上是黑色的蕾丝边点缀。张云雷修长的双腿穿着半截的黑色蕾丝丝袜，边上两根黑色的带子顺着上进了短旗袍的下摆。两条腿交叠在一起，小腿翘起。丝袜柔化腿部线条，小腿肌肉若隐若现，一切都刚刚好。

卧室里没有开灯，昏暗的灯光来自挂在墙上床边的小串灯，气氛烘托的浪漫暧昧。

正趴在床上看杂志的张云雷听到门被打开，转过头看着门口，就看见杨九郎木木的现在门口一动也不动的看着自己。

下午杨九郎给张云雷发微信的时候，张云雷正在准备晚上杨九郎看到的这些。张云雷站在自己好久没有打开的那扇衣柜门前，一只手抱在胸前，一只手摸着下巴，看着挂在衣柜里整整齐齐的衣服陷入了沉思。

这个衣柜里全是张云雷当初买的女装，而张云雷对于女装的喜欢，大部分原因是因为当初和前男友分手导致的，他当初很爱自己的前男友，但是前男友的父母又恨他入骨，他就在心里想自己为什么不能是一个女孩，然后慢慢的他就买回来一些女装，在自己穿上这些衣裳之后，他在心里就会有一些安慰，对于女装的那一点微弱的执念不过是张云雷因为自己不被爱的人的父母认可而使得自己用其他方式来给自己一点慰藉。

但自从被杨九郎发现并在一起了之后，张云雷就再也没有穿过这些衣裳了，还专门腾出一格衣柜把这些衣裳都挂在里面，并且不允许杨九郎在没有他的允许下打开它。杨九郎发现了他的执念，也治好了他的执念，他不再想要穿女装。

杨九郎想看张云雷穿女装的心思张云雷早就明明白白了。杨九郎喜欢张云雷，喜欢张云雷的一切，包括喜欢张云雷穿女装。但是杨九郎喜欢看张云雷穿女装并不是为了嘲笑他，就是单纯的喜欢，张云雷身量好看，穿上女装又是别一般风味。但是和张云雷在一起之后张云雷就再也不穿了，并且不允许杨九郎打开这个柜门，所以杨九郎一直有这个心但是没有这个胆。

就是因为如此，张云雷才会站在衣柜前发呆，不知道要穿什么，在杨九郎过生日的这天晚上给杨九郎一个惊喜。

最后，在最靠里面的一个红色裙角引起了张云雷的注意，张云雷把衣裳取下来发现是一件红色的短旗袍，张云雷穿起来刚好在大腿根下面一点，周围的黑色蕾丝边妩媚但不俗气。张云雷把旗袍抱在手里笑笑，打算晚上就穿这个。然后又像是想起什么一样，蹲下把放在衣柜里的几个盒子拿了出来，翻翻找找，找到一双黑丝腿袜和一个男孩子用的假胸内衣。最后在张云雷准备把剩下的东西都放回去的时候，一个当初卖家送的蕾丝边内裤又引起了张云雷的注意，张云雷顺手把它拿出来，剩下的东西被张云雷放了回去。

张云雷看到杨九郎发来的微信的时候，没有说别的，只说少喝点，毕竟喝多了这晚上回来享不了福可怪不了别人。

现在杨九郎就站在卧室门口看着床上的张云雷，张云雷趴在床上转过头看着杨九郎，四目相对。

杨九郎本来以为是自己喝多了看错了，后来杨九郎站在原地摇摇头使劲瞪瞪眼睛看了一下，发现这就是真的。

张云雷趴在床上看杨九郎站在门口迟迟没有动作，有些不乐意的侧着坐起来，两条修长纤细的腿交叠着，手撑着身子，看着杨九郎，可以放软了声音说话“看傻了吗？一直站在哪儿做什么？”

张云雷的声音本来就好听，现在可以放软就更是摄人心魂，杨九郎一边看着让人血脉喷张的画面，一边听着柔骨化筋的声音，一时之间更是不知道要怎么办才好。

张云雷看着杨九郎看傻了的样子，也不怪他，坐在床上啧一声又慢悠悠的从床上起来，一步一步的走到杨九郎的边上，媚眼如丝的看着杨九郎的眼睛，伸手从杨九郎的衣裳边摸进去用手指勾住杨九郎的裤腰，“干什么呀？看到我都没有反应了，是不是不喜欢我了呀？”说着最后一句话，语气里还带着委屈。

凑的近，说话的热气打在杨九郎脸上总算是让杨九郎回了神，看着近在咫尺的张云雷，杨九郎激动地有些磕巴“那里那里不喜欢了，我最喜欢你了，最爱你了！”

“那怎么还一点反应都没有？”张云雷还是那个委屈巴拉的样子。

“我···我是被惊讶到了没反应过来！”

“现在呢？现在反应过来了吗？”说完张云雷勾着杨九郎裤腰的手就开始使劲，想拉着杨九郎去床上。

杨九郎感受到腰上的力度，上前一步搂着张云雷狠狠亲一口又把张云雷一把抱起来朝着床走过去，张云雷刚被杨九郎放在床上，就被杨九郎压在了身下。

“磊磊，你真好看”说完就急忙吻住张云雷的嘴。急急闹闹的去吮吸张云雷的唇瓣，舌尖想要挑开张云雷的牙关，有莽撞的撞上张云雷的牙尖，杨九郎疼得皱起眉。

杨九郎看着这个在自己聚焦范围之内的家伙，着急忙慌伤了自己不禁觉得好笑，可是他嘴里还剩下的一点酒香气又让张云雷沉迷。

张云雷张开嘴任杨九郎在他的嘴里攻城略地，杨九郎使劲的吮吸着，张云雷的舌尖齿缝的唾液好像都要被杨九郎吸干了一样。杨九郎的把张云雷的上唇含在嘴里，舌头在嘴里胡搅蛮缠。

许久之后，张云雷的嘴在被折磨得有些红肿了之后才被杨九郎松开。杨九郎稍稍的撑起一点身子，看着身下因为自己而嘴唇红肿眼里还含着婆娑的泪的小人，一直搂在他腰侧的手开始在他的身上游走起来。旗袍很短，杨九郎的手稍稍下移一点就顺着旗袍的边钻进去了。在钻进去之前，杨九郎还在张云雷腿上狠狠的摸了几把，发现张云雷的腿是光溜溜的，杨九郎下意识的抬起一点身子去看。

“怎么？不喜欢吗？”张云雷看着杨九郎的样子问杨九郎。为了更好的效果，张云雷还在下午刻意的刮了腿毛洗了澡抹了身体乳。

“不不不，喜欢喜欢！”生怕张云雷误会的杨九郎急忙亲吻张云雷，手在张云雷的大腿上摸了个遍，然后又顺着旗袍摸进去。

张云雷的腰很细，杨九郎的手在张云雷的腰侧停留了许久，腰侧线的完美弧度像是给杨九郎下了什么蛊。杨九郎的手在上面摸了一把又一把，还时不时的稍微使劲捏一捏。张云雷的屁股很有肉，穿上旗袍加上假胸内衣就完全是一个凹凸有致的绝色美人。翘翘的屁股使得张云雷的后腰和床之间留下 一个小缝，杨九郎又顺着这个缝隙摸进去。

想要向上继续摸的手，因为修身的旗袍而停止。杨九郎不满的咂咂嘴，皱着眉头。本就因为喝了酒脑子不太清醒的杨九郎在看到张云雷之后脑子就更不好使了，手一个劲的想往上去，张云雷看着他急不可耐的样子笑了笑说“傻子，你不知道解扣子吗？”

是啊，张云雷这一说杨九郎才想起来有扣子这件事。把手从张云雷的背后拿出来双手的手肘撑在床上，手往扣子的地方去。

这件旗袍杨九郎一直没有注意到在胸口的位置还有一个椭圆形的洞，正好在胸口中间，如果是女孩的话，傲人的事业线就能够完美的展现出来。但是今天张云雷也有了若隐若现的事业线。张云雷穿了假胸内衣，本就有些胸的他，用内衣一挤就有点事业线了，这下又把杨九郎给看蒙了。木木的盯着张云雷胸前因为内衣而有的凸起两块，洞中间还有一条诱人的事业线。

“干什么呢？”从一回来脑子就没清醒过的杨九郎张云雷又无奈又好笑，推推趴在自己身上的人。

“宝贝儿~！”杨九郎终于反应过来，伸手去解张云雷的扣子。从在脖子上的第一颗开始解，每打开一颗扣子，张云雷的身体就多一分暴露在空气中，等解开胸前的扣子的时候，杨九郎一下子就把头埋在张云雷的胸口前，对着挤出来的事业线狠狠的嘬几口。可是又觉得不过瘾，内衣总是在哪里挡着，杨九郎就伸手把张云雷的内衣解开，拿起来就扔到了一边，没有外力的挤压，事业线消失不见，但是张云雷的整个胸膛暴露了出来。

细嫩白净的肌肤，因亲吻有些挺立的茱萸，无一不挑逗着杨九郎的神经。这番光景杨九郎又那里还忍得住，含住一个小红豆，舌尖绕着他画圈，唾液填满每一个褶皱，牙齿也上去凑热闹，或许是有一段时间没有这般亲热过了，酥麻和牙齿带来的些许刺痛让张云雷舒服得吸气，双手紧紧地搂着杨九郎的头。另一边被冷落，张云雷不满的把身子的另一边送给杨九郎，杨九郎明白他的意思，抬手捏住被冷落的小红豆，指甲刮过顶口，张云雷舒服的皱眉。

胸口的香甜被尝完，杨九郎的嘴顺着嫩滑的肌肤一路向下，手也在一边结着口，身体暴露得越多，在空气中被点燃的兴奋因子也越多。亲吻过的肌肤留下一串浅浅的红印，在有些昏暗的灯光的照耀下，显得更加诱人暧昧。

扣子被解的就剩下髋骨边上的那一颗，旗袍朝两边敞开，张云雷的胸口到肚皮几乎前部暴露在外。向内凹陷出一个小坑的肚脐，杨九郎坏心的伸出舌头去舔舐，里面像是有什么琼枝甘露一般，杨九郎的舌尖一个劲的往里钻，钻得张云雷肚子痒，心也痒。咯咯咯的笑出来想往后躲，但是腰被杨九郎的两只手紧紧的扣住，哪儿也去不了。

张云雷躲不了只好用手抵住杨九郎的头，撒撒娇说“痒嘛~”

杨九郎抬起头看着张云雷亮晶晶的眼睛，放过张云雷的肚脐去和他接吻。·还是舌头和舌头的缠绵，唾液和唾液间的交换。

杨九郎的手照顾着张云雷胸前的完全挺立的小豆豆，手掌在肌肤上摩擦，纠缠的两人不管是谁都穿着粗气，呼出的热气又在鼻尖处的狭窄空间交融。

杨九郎的嘴从张云雷的嘴上滑到嘴角，又从嘴角滑到腮边，最后含住耳垂，一边舔舐一边朝耳朵里呼出热气，耳朵上的软骨组织被杨九郎用牙齿轻轻撕咬，惹得张云雷嘶的一声倒吸一口凉气。耳朵背后的嫩肉也是张云雷敏感的地方，就算是有些醉醺醺，杨九郎还是能把张云雷的点记得清清楚楚。

张云雷被杨九郎挑拨的浑身软绵绵的，长腿蜷起来夹在杨九郎的腰侧，还时不时的抬起来摩擦杨九郎的腰，手也在杨九郎的腰间摸近衣服里感受杨九郎的肌肤。悄悄伸到杨九郎的胸前也捏一捏杨九郎的胸前的豆豆。

敞开的旗袍被杨九郎从肩头剥开，咬咬圆润的肩头，沐浴露和身体乳的香气钻进杨九郎的鼻腔，平直的肩膀像是一条路杨九郎顺着过去，又啃张云雷的锁骨。张云雷纤瘦，锁骨很明显，杨九郎的牙齿刚刚接触上被皮肤包裹的锁骨，酥麻感就被送至大脑皮层，兴奋在张云雷的大脑里叫嚣。

“唔~”张云雷舒服出声，娇滴滴的低嗔给杨九郎的欲望加了一把火。

杨九郎把张云雷翻一个身子，张云雷趴在床上，杨九郎就在身后压着他。大敞开的领子让张云雷的背也露了一部分在外面。杨九郎立马低头咬住了张云雷的后颈，在嘴里吮吸用力或是不用力。舒服的感觉让张云雷下意识的撑起一些上半身想把更多送到杨九郎的嘴里，漂亮的蝴蝶骨也因此突出，把薄薄的肌肤撑出一个好看的弧度。杨九郎拉下左肩上的衣裳，整个蝴蝶骨露在外面，杨九郎又一路从后颈到蝴蝶骨上，一路嘴就没有离开过张云雷的背，留下的唾液痕迹在张云雷的背上画下一道亮晶晶的路线。

被翻过身的张云雷没办法再像之前和杨九郎面对面那样腿缠上杨九郎的腰，趴在床上后，张云雷的腿就交在一起缠住杨九郎的一条腿，身量差不多的两人，张云雷的脚就和杨九郎的脚叠在一起，时不时用自己的脚踝去摩擦杨九郎的脚踝。挺翘的屁股刚好在杨九郎的胯下压着，杨九郎的东西就卡在屁股缝中间，屁股感受到了杨九郎的小兄弟此时此刻有多精神。

杨九郎的手顺着屁股边的衣裳摸进去，自己也跪坐起来看着趴在床上的人，圆滚滚的屁股把旗袍拱出一个小山丘。杨九郎低头隔着旗袍在张云雷屁股上亲一口，然后就掀开了遮住张云雷屁股的旗袍。

杨九郎掀开之后又惊讶得说不出话。红色旗袍掀开，隐秘的地方露在空气里，一层黑色的蕾丝套在上面，下面的软肉白白净净若隐若现，最诱人的禁忌地带还开了个口，两团肉挤出的一条深深的缝在这其中展现出来。连接前后两层蕾丝的不过是横在胯骨上的两条黑色细线。杨九郎在第一次向上摸的时候就发现了，但是粗略的摸过杨九郎并没有感受到这根细线，只是以为张云雷可能没有穿内裤，但是杨九郎没有想到的是张云雷穿了一条情趣内裤。

本就已经精神百倍的小兄弟，杨九郎又感觉到它现在能一柱擎天全身，它就蓄势待发，全身燥热得慌。杨九郎迫不急待的伸手上去捏住张云雷屁股上的肉，蕾丝让触感粗糙，肉却是十分软弹，加在一起是一种很奇妙的触感。

杨九郎赶紧把张云雷翻过身面对自己，起身压上去，嘴上和张云雷接吻，疯狂的索取，手上也一刻不停的揉捏着。

“嗯~唔~”张云雷屁股被杨九郎捏来捏去，嘴被杨九郎含住，什么都说不出来却是舒服极了，只好发出一些单音节的词语来感叹。

杨九郎的手从张云雷屁股来到前面，摸到藏在蕾丝下的静静神神的小家伙，温度依旧是滚烫。杨九郎的手指勾住边往下拉，小家伙立即从束缚里弹出来，杨九郎握住他开始上下撸动。小家伙的前端开始吐出晶莹的分泌物，杨九郎的手掌在顶端抚过，又均匀的抹在柱身上。

“九郎~”终于被松开嘴，马上就柔柔的喊一声爱人的名字。

张云雷躺在床上，看着在自己身上啃咬的男人，手不停的伺候自己，伸手摸上他的耳朵，温热的指尖在他的耳朵尖儿上来回的摩挲。而他的耳朵尖因为欲望和兴奋温度变得有些烫手，张云雷喜欢摸着。

杨九郎放开张云雷，跪起身来把自己的衣裳给脱了扔地上，把外裤也以最快的速度给脱了扔在床边，就剩一条内裤穿在身上。精神的小兄弟把内裤顶出一个鼓鼓的小帐篷，隔着这层布料也能感觉到它的跃跃欲试，张云雷笑笑抬脚在杨九郎的小兄弟上轻轻的踩一踩，然后又两只脚夹着它摩擦。撑起来的内裤使大腿边缘又一点缝隙，张云雷把脚伸进去挑逗他。

杨九郎脱掉自己的内裤，一把抓住张云雷作乱的脚，在脚心上亲一口就把张云雷的脚拉到身后，让张云雷的腿缠在自己腰上，然后压上了张云雷。

“磊磊”一边喊着张云雷的小名一边黏黏糊糊的亲吻张云雷的脸颊。

“在呢~”张云雷腿缠在杨九郎的腰上，一只手搂着杨九郎的脖子，一只手伸杨九郎的身下握住他的家伙事儿。

他俩的情事经历得并不算少，这般主动的张云雷却很少见，张云雷今晚主动成这样，杨九郎早就忍不住了，手往张云雷屁股上去。

如果你收到一个专门为你准备的惊喜，那么你就很可能会发现接下来一连串的惊喜。

杨九郎就是。

当他把手指探到张云雷的穴口准备进入的时候，他意外的发现穴口有些濡湿，手指试着往里进，更是轻轻松松的就进去了。

杨九郎惊讶的眼睛都睁大了，张云雷满意的看着杨九郎的反应，收紧手臂，主动轻吻他，下半身更是主动地往杨九郎的下身靠。

杨九郎的一根手指在张云雷的后穴里来回进出，内里温软的肉把杨九郎的手指紧紧吸住。手指在里面微微屈伸，就刺激得张云雷的后穴疯狂收缩。

“好宝儿今晚怎么这么主动啊？”

“你嗯~你不喜欢吗？”张云雷像一只晒着太阳的小猫，舒服的眯着眼睛享受着杨九郎带给他的快乐。

“喜欢，怎么不喜欢！”杨九郎一边咬他的耳朵边说，鼻息全部打在耳廓里。

本来在事先张云雷就自己先扩张了，所以很快杨九郎觉得差不多了又往里加了一根手指，没一会就又完全适应，杨九郎就再往里加了一根手指。

内里足够温暖也足够湿滑，杨九郎抽出手指，掀开旗袍下摆就对准插了进去。三根手指不算少不算小，但是比起杨九郎完全硬起来的尺寸还是有区别。撑得张云雷皱了眉头。

杨九郎注意到张云雷的变化，只是进去了一半就停住了。等着张云雷适应好，一会张云雷的眉头舒展开，但是杨九郎还是没有动作，夹在杨九郎腰上的腿就收紧一些，杨九郎感受到立马加紧屁股就往里进。

完全进入之后，张云雷和杨九郎同时发出了一声舒服的叹气。

杨九郎就这样埋在张云雷的身体里，等着张云雷适应。张云雷被杨九郎完全搂在怀里，搂的紧紧的，嘴在张云雷的耳朵尖上摩挲，呼出来的气激得张云雷微微颤抖，张云雷内里的温热也刺激的杨九郎头皮发麻。

过了一会，张云雷终于适应了，杨九郎却还是趴在他身上一动不动。张云雷有些心痒不满足，就使劲收缩后穴，夹得杨九郎低声吼了出来。

“动动嘛～”

这句话算是彻底的拧紧了杨九郎的发条，杨九郎听到张云雷的撒娇，立马微微撑起上半身看着张云雷，然后开始慢慢的抽动下半身。张云雷随着杨九郎下半身前后摆动的频率，嘴里也溢出相同频率的喘息。

杨九郎的家伙粗长滚烫，张云雷的内里柔软温热，交融时刻二者不相上下。

杨九郎被下半身的触感弄得直喘粗气，在张云雷的脖子上不停地啃咬，牙齿叼起脖子上那层薄薄的皮，在嘴里吮吸，毛细血管炸裂，留下一个红痕。

杨九郎加快下半身的频率，动作幅度也加大了，张云雷的敏感点在不经意见被杨九郎摩擦到，舒服的蜷缩起两条腿盘在杨九郎的腰侧，脚心踩在杨九郎的大腿上，圆润的脚趾头也蜷曲起来。

“嗯～哈啊”那个点再一次被杨九郎狠狠的刺激着，张云雷的腰都没力了，手紧紧的勾着杨九郎的脖子，在杨九郎的耳边娇嗔。

“磊磊！好磊磊！”杨九郎的手在张云雷的全身游走，从盘在腰上的脚到泛着粉红的脸，每一处都没杨九郎用指尖感受美好。

被伺候得实在舒服，张云雷躺在床上偏着头咬着嘴唇享受，从口腔里蹦出来的呻吟在空间里无限放大，刺激着杨九郎的神经。

一滴汗水顺着张云雷的额头上流下来，滑到颧骨上，杨九郎伸舌头舔掉。咸咸的，也甜甜的。

随着情事的进行，后穴越来越配合，更软更湿。杨九郎更是收不住的加大动作幅度，不停的进进出出，每次都重且深。粗大的顶部每一次都能蹭到张云雷的那个点。

“哈啊嗯～啊哈～九…九郎～啊哈～慢点慢点”张云雷被顶的受不住了，次次都往那儿去，全身早就没了力气，腿松松垮垮的耷拉在杨九郎两边，手抓着杨九郎撑在自己身边的手臂上。皱着眉头，水汪汪的眼睛看着杨九郎糯糯的求饶。

“好宝儿！”杨九郎亲吻张云雷的嘴，下半身稍稍放慢速度，但是还是深深的进入。

不停地刺激着兴奋点，张云雷的小兄弟也早早的就精神十足，挺立在旗袍之下。再多几次，张云雷就感觉自己快射了，可以又始终差点劲儿。自己全身没有力气就想让杨九郎帮帮忙。

“九郎～我嗯～想想射了…”

杨九郎腾出一只手伸到两人中间，握住那个小家伙上下慢慢撸动，杨九郎感受到在自己手里十分兴奋的小家伙，勾着嘴坏笑一下，突然停住，下半身的挺动也挺住了。快感戛然而止，张云雷睁开眼睛疑惑不满的看着杨九郎。杨九郎爱在做这件事儿的时候逗张云雷，哪怕他今天喝了酒，哪怕张云雷今天主动成这样，他还是爱逗张云雷。

张云雷又哪里不明白杨九郎那点心思，不像往日一般非要杨九郎磨得他不行了，才开口求饶，今天的张云雷看着杨九郎媚眼如丝，软软糯糯的声音钻进杨九郎的耳朵“郎哥哥～好哥哥～给我嘛！”后面还一下又一下的收缩。

杨九郎也没想到今天张云雷真的乖，把他的所有心思都摸得清清楚楚，两声哥哥杨九郎就被哄的云里雾里的了。傻笑着亲亲嘴，又开始动作。

没两下张云雷就射了出来，白浊打在杨九郎的小腹和手上，杨九郎坏心的把东西抹在张云雷的胸口，借着串灯泛着光，还抹在张云雷嘴上，嘴上说着“尝尝”

张云雷现在刚刚高潮完，全身都没力，就躺在床上享受着余韵。

旗袍早就被解开只剩下一颗扣子还系着，胸口是大敞着，旗袍也早就因为前戏的上演松松垮垮的在张云雷身上。

杨九郎伸手摸摸张云雷的脸，看着他表情的缓和，知道余韵就要结束，杨九郎立马加快速度抽插起来，一波接着一波，快感席卷张云雷全身所有细胞。

杨九郎坐起身子，把张云雷的腿架在肩上，看着看着两人淫靡的交合处，自己的抽插带出张云雷内里的嫩肉，粉红色在自己黑紫色的粗长面前更加羞涩可爱。

囊袋啪嗒啪嗒的随着杨九郎的动作拍打在张云雷白净娇嫩的屁股上，留下一个红印。交合的咕叽咕叽的声音也不能忽略。随着刚才姿势的变化，张云雷的后穴比刚才那个姿势的时候更紧。

杨九郎半个月没和张云雷这般亲热过了，现在也有些忍不住了。

张云雷的家伙本来有些疲软了，但是随着杨九郎的动作又站起来向杨九郎问好。杨九郎一只手又握上张云雷的小家伙。随着自己挺动的频率撸动着，小家伙刚刚才快活完，现在在杨九郎手里又被好生伺候着，后穴的快感也同时作用。

张云雷的兴奋点次次都被杨九郎顶到，自己的宝贝被杨九郎握在手里，张云雷开始浑身打颤，腰抖得厉害，咬着下嘴唇享受致命的快感，眼角被刺激出的生理盐水挂在睫毛根部。

“哈啊…哈嗯…嗯嗯…九…九郎…嗯哈…不不不…不行了”

被巨大的快感包围，张云雷被折磨得不行了，被杨九郎抗在肩上的腿没了力气，要不是杨九郎扶着早就无力的耷在床上了。

杨九郎现在正在兴头上，像个打桩机一样不停地耕耘着张云雷的后面。

张云雷的手紧紧抓住枕头的角，“九…九郎～抱嗯哈…哈啊…抱我”

听到张云雷的话，杨九郎总算是停了下来，然后张云雷就被杨九郎一把拉起来坐在了杨九郎的身上，然后杨九郎的手圈在自己腰上。张云雷也没有想到杨九郎会这样，迷迷糊糊的只是双手紧紧搂住杨九郎的脖子。

刚刚被拉进杨九郎的怀抱，杨九郎就又开始动作起来了。坐着因重力进得更深，刺激到敏感点的力度更大。

张云雷的眼泪被刺激的流个不停。紧紧的抱住杨九郎，耳朵和杨九郎的耳朵挨在一起，滚烫的温度分不清谁是谁。

浪潮即将席卷张云雷，后穴开始疯狂收缩，在杨九郎准确无误的再一次顶在点上时，张云雷的家伙贴在杨九郎的肚子上射了出来。软绵绵的趴在杨九郎的肩头，绵长的后劲加上杨九郎的动作，张云雷的颤抖没停，大概十几下后杨九郎也抵在张云雷的内里的嫩肉上，射了出来。滚烫的东西打在娇嫩的内壁，张云雷痉挛了一下。

浪潮把两人卷进太平洋沉溺，张云雷没了力气向后倒，杨九郎也顺着倒下去，两人紧紧的贴在一起。

情爱的味道包裹两人，浪漫从空气的缝隙里发芽，唇齿又在不经意间触碰到一起，嘴里交换的味道也分不清究竟是唾液还是汗水。

连着射了两次的张云雷浑身软的像一朵棉花，但还是在杨九郎送开他嘴的时候，挣扎着去摸床头柜上的手机。

十一点五十三分。

还好，还来得及，还没有错过。

“九郎，生日快乐！”声音也软绵绵的。

杨九郎诧异的看着张云雷，张云雷知道这是杨九郎忙起来给忘了自己生日了。

“今天是我的生日？”

“是我的寿星”张云雷主动抬头在杨九郎的嘴上留下一抹香。

“谢谢宝儿，所以今天你是礼物？”

“是”

说完两人都笑了出来。

搂着缠绵，杨九郎突然半撑起身子看着张云雷，张云雷本来还没反应过来，突然感受到体内一个东西在变大。

杨九郎用大拇指指腹摸摸张云雷被亲得有些红肿的嘴“宝儿，我…”

杨九郎话还没说完，张云雷就接了过去。

“今儿你说了算。”

两人笑着接吻，在床上翻滚，昏黄的浪漫灯光里，两具白净且诱人的肉体交缠在一起。

他们一起趴着，一起跪着，或者面对面的抱着，永远有一个地方交合着。

对于相爱的人来说，不需要特意的准备。  
于杨九郎而言，张云雷对他说的生日快乐也是惊喜。


End file.
